DAUGHTER OF DARKNESS
by deepred316
Summary: Tally Sheldon is Voldemort's daughter. She's known she's his daughter since she was old enough to remember. One day, a certain blond boy shows up to take her back to him. For better summary, see inside.
1. One: A California Convenient Store

_Hey! New fic! Yay! I finally get to write one. I was able to write one on the fifteenth of November, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I've finally come up with an idea. I hope you guys like it. Go easy on me, since it's my first shot at one. Thanks. _

_Deepred_

_Summary: Tally Sheldon has been hiding in muggle America for nineteen years… since she was born, to be frank. Her mother made the mistake of falling in love with an evil man the wizarding world seems to know and fear. Tally doesn't fear him, though. All she has for him his hate and loathing. She's about to get her chance to show him that you aren't born evil just because your father is evil, when a platinum blond headed young man shows up at the convenient store she works at. Now, Tally's on a mission to save not only Draco Malfoy's life, but his very soul as well._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. I only own this plot and the character Tally Sheldon._

_**DAUGHTER OF DARKNESS**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**A CALIFORNIA CONVENIENT STORE**_

Talley Sheldon sighed to herself. There was no one else to sigh to. No one ever came to this little convenient store after hours. Come to think of it, they didn't come during the day, unless it was a last resort. At night, it was completely dead. She didn't even work with anyone.

Tally stared at the clock. It was only half past two. She still had four and a half hours to go until she could go home. "Damn this place," she sighed, "I need another job."

Tally, deciding that there was no reason to just sit inside, went outside for a smoke break. It was the only bad habit she really had. She never bit her nails, she didn't like the taste of any kind of alcohol, she saw no since in narcotics, so… smoking was it.

Tally was a pretty nineteen year old young woman. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes she thanked heaven she got from her mother. She'd never met her father and didn't want to. She knew exactly who her father was. Her mother told her when she was old enough.

Tally was your typical witch, trying to hide as a muggle. The only thing different about her was that Voldemort was her father. No big deal… yeah right! Tally knew who her father was, but she made it a point not to let anyone else know. She knew they'd freak out if they found out. She couldn't have that.

It wasn't her mother's fault she fell in love with the wrong man. It wasn't her fault. She made a mistake. He was charming, he knew all the right things to say to her… his venom words worked their magic and the next thing Tally's mother knew, she was pregnant, and fleeing the country. Her mother took every chance she could to say that she loved Tally… that she was the one good thing that came out of such a horrible thing. Tally loved her mother… she had the kindest heart.

Tally watched the lights flickering in the sign, as she smoked her Camel light. 'Someone's going to have to dish out the money to fix that,' she thought.

"Can I bum one of those?"

Tally looked up, rather surprised. There was a young man, with blue/grey eyes and platinum blond hair standing next to her. She smiled, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but it's perfectly legal in England for me to smoke."

"Oh, well… if it's legal in England…"

She took a cigarette out of her pack and handed it to him. "Thanks," he grinned.

"No problem. Don't tell your parents I'm contributing to a minor."

"Trust me. They won't know. How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Why?"

"You know how old I am, so I wanted to know how old you are."

"Then that's a perfectly reasonable question. What the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Friendly, aren't you?"

"It's just that… people rarely come here at all during the day, let alone at night."

"I'm here for a reason."

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"I'll tell you later. I haven't had a decent conversation in a while."

"I'm sorry. You're welcome to converse with me as long as you want. I've got no one to talk to."

"You really are friendly. That's curious."

"Why is that curious?" she asked, throwing her cigarette to the road, "Are you going to light that?"

"I'll save it for later. It's curious for a good reason."

"You have a lot of reason's you aren't telling me about," she smiled, "And I only just met you."

He smiled, "It'll all come together."

"So, mystery man, what's your name?"

He looked disappointed that she would ask him. "It's uh… Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. It is coming together."

"You've heard of me?"

"I've heard of you and your family… and what you've been accused of. No wonder you aren't having decent conversations."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"I have an idea. Do you want some coffee, Draco Malfoy?"

"I think I could use some."

She stood, "Follow me."

The two of them walked inside. Tally walked behind the counter and began pouring two cups of coffee. "You're awfully calm about it."

"Yeah, well… I'm not scared of a messenger. You aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

"No. I've no intention of hurting you. I didn't even want to come find you. It has nothing to do with you."

"I know. Your boss is an asshole. Just thought I'd get that said and done."

Tally handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"The cream and sugar are over there," she pointed over at a counter and he walked over to it.

"What do you think about the reason I'm here?"

"Nothing. Because I'm not going."

He looked worried, "If you don't… if I don't bring you to him… he'll kill me."

"Then don't go back."

"If I don't go back, he'll kill my family."

"Man, I just love guilt trips."

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I know you aren't. Well… you don't have to leave right now, do you?"

"No. I don't have to leave right now."

"Good. Have a seat at one of the tables and let me fix you something to eat."

"You have food here?"

"Hey, muggles are pretty good when it comes to putting things together. This is a convenient store. It has everything."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem. It'll take only a couple of minutes. I'll have a good snack fixed for you in no time."

Tally didn't say a word while he ate. She took that time to clean the counter and think. When he was finished, he said, "That was really good. I haven't had a decent meal in a while."

"There are a lot of decent things you've done without."

"You have no idea."

"Bastard."

"I… I beg your pardon?"

"No, not you. Your boss. I'm going with ya, Draco."

"You will!"

"Yep. Not for the reason you think, though. When I get there, I'm going to kill him."

"Are you mad!"

"That's what the mental institution told me…"

His eyes grew wide. "Oh! You don't know I'm joking!" she laughed.

He gave her a weak smile, but as soon as it came, it faded away, "You can't kill him, Tally. You'll die trying."

She smiled, "At least I'll know I tried."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll fly to Michigan, and then we'll drive to New York. After that, we'll fly the rest of the way to England. It'll be fun and we can get to know each other."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm glad they sent you, Draco."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't one of them. Not really. He's scared ya. He's holding something over you to make you do things he wants you to do. If you don't do them, he says that he'll kill you. Well… I'm going to save you," she said, plainly.

He stared at her, thoughtfully. She'd gotten nothing from him. If he didn't already know it, he would never have suspected that she was the Dark Lord's daughter… and he was glad.

_**XXXX**_


	2. Two: The Beginning Of A Long Journey

_A/N: Hey, everyone. I got three really nice reviews that were both encouraging and constructive. Thanks to the three people who reviewed… that was actually civil. To the fourth person that reviewed that had something smart to say (there's one in every crowd, isn't there) I'm not going to let your closed minded comments discourage me. When I replied to your review, I think I said everything I had to say to you, if you even read it, so I'll leave it at that. Thanks to the ones who really read it and gave great encouraging and constructive reviews. Without further ado, here's chapter two. I hope it's to your liking. It won't be great, but I had to have something to continue this story._

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**THE BEGINNING OF A LONG JOURNEY**_

The plain ride to Michigan was spent in silence. Neither of them said a word. Tally asked him if he was comfortable a couple of times, but other than that nothing much was said.

The car ride, though, was completely different. Draco seemed to be full of questions about Tally's history. "Why California? Of all the places in the U.S., why did your mum want to live in California?" asked Draco.

"Um… I don't know. I guess because it's sunny."

"I see. Where is your mum?"

"She's still in Cali. Living in an apartment in Beverly Hills, believe it or not. I couldn't take Beverly Hills. Too many beautiful people."

"So, she's alright?"

Tally smiled, "I haven't got any sob stories to tell you, Draco. We've had a pretty good normal life… until you showed up."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Tally sighed, "I'm okay with it."

Then he asked the question he'd been itching to ask her since they first met, "How did your mum get mixed up with the Dark Lord?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. He was almost sorry he'd asked her. It was so personal. Would she be mad? Would she yell? "She told me he manipulated her."

He was surprised at the way she took it. It was like she had been asked a normal every day question. "It was nineteen years ago. My mom herself was only nineteen at the time. I guess you could say she was naïve," told Tally.

"So… how did they meet? She did tell you, didn't she?"

"Of course. I've known since I was old enough _to _know. I was in my teens when I got the whole story. It's a long story. Are you sure you wanna sit through it?"

"What else are we going to do?" he asked.

"Alright. Here goes. I'm going to shorten the best I can without confusing you. My mom was your normal good witch who had a one night stand with a very evil man. I guess the ministry had been on his ass for a good while, when he found my mom's house. She said it had been raining. She told me he'd looked beautiful standing there, wet. Like he'd come out of a novel. Of course her parents hadn't been home. They were apart of the party that had been searching for him and his followers.

'She said that she didn't see anything evil about him in that moment. She said that in that moment, all she wanted to do was help this beautiful man, who seemed to be lost in the rain. She told me they had talked the whole night. It was like she had known him for forever. One thing led to another. My mom said the next thing she knew, she had slept with him. She said it wasn't at all what she expected."

Draco gave a sly grin, "Oh yeah? What did she expect?"

Tally looked serious, "She said that she _didn't _expect it to be so emotionless. When she woke the next morning, she felt relieved. She said that it was like… the man who came in her house from the cold rain for a warm fire and the man she slept with were two different people. She said that he knew what he was doing and that… he knew how to get what he wanted. He manipulated her.

'It was three months, of course, after that, when she found out she was pregnant with me. That's when she left the country for two reasons. For fear of her parents being ashamed and… fear of your Dark Lord getting a hold of me. He didn't know I existed. Now… what I want to know is… how did he find out about me?"

"You can find out about anyone these days. If he put the right person through his hell or… if he had the right spy… he could've found out about you through anyone. His people are everywhere, just waiting to give him useful information." Draco explained, with a hint of annoyance.

"I see," she sighed, "It's going to be getting dark, soon. I don't like driving in the dark. We'll stop in Adrian. There are a couple of good little hotels there. Nothing fancy, but they're clean."

"You've been here before?"

"On vacation, when my mom wanted to get away from the sun," Tally smiled, "For some reason, she isn't that fond of New York. Maybe it's too close, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"So… I know he threatened you. What I don't know exactly is why. It's your turn to tell a long story."

"Where do I begin? My parents have been Death Eaters since before I was born. My mother was more behind the scenes and my father was more hands on. Two years ago, my father failed him. He failed to get a prophecy that could possibly help him kill Harry Potter."

"Yeah, the kid who lived when he tried to kill him… I guess he's not a kid anymore. He's your age. I've heard about him. He's in all of the wizarding news papers."

"Yes. Well, this prophecy was very important. My father failed to lead an ambush on the ministry to get that prophecy. He was put in Azkaban. For my father's failure, the Dark Lord chose me to kill Dumbledore, no doubt hoping that I would die trying. I didn't accomplish it. My heart wasn't in it. I couldn't do it. Severus Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore. Then he took me back to him.

'When he found that I didn't do it, he decided to send me on errands. Dangerous ones, hoping that somehow, I would die. Somehow, though, I've always come out of it alive.

'I've never killed anyone, but I've sat and watched while people have been murdered right in front of me. Important, powerful people. I've helped steal, spill innocent blood, and…"

"I think I've got it. You don't have to tell me any more. Anytime you _want_ to talk about something, though… just know you can."

He gave her a grateful look. She hadn't done the one thing he feared she'd do… judge him, "Thanks, Tally."

"Don't mention it. Hey, do you like Burger King?"

"What's a Burger King?"

"It's a fast food joint. Hamburgers, fries, coke… no? Well, I'm stopping. I'm starved. There's one in Adrian. Well get some food, stop for the night, and then in the morning, we'll try to drive until we get to Maine."

"Maine!"

"Yeah. You can sleep if you want, but I want to keep going. That's why were stopping tonight. So we can get plenty of sleep."

He gave her a curious look, and then smiled slyly, "You won't make it to Maine."

"How do you know?" she asked, defensively.

"I know it. You won't make it to Maine."

"I bet I do."

"I bet you don't."

"You're on."

"What does the winner get?"

She smiled, "Well see."

He smiled, glad that he was with her. She was the first thing close to a friend he'd had in a long time.


	3. Three: The Hotel

_A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is entitled The Hotel. No, no, no, there aren't any mature scenes in this chapter. So far, I want Draco and Tally to be just friends… for the time being, anyhow. If you guys want a pairing, I'll more than oblige, but for right now, it's innocent. Just wanted to make sure you guys knew that before you read the title of the chapter and thought, 'Uh-oh!' : ) Well, here it is. The third chapter, a little sooner than I thought…_

_**THE HOTEL**_

Tally had gotten a room with two beds. She couldn't imagine making Draco stay in a room all by himself. She was afraid he might have nightmares or something and get scared if he woke up alone. "You were right about this place," said Draco, between bites of the Whopper Tally insisted on buying for him, "It's got a charming sense of comfort to it."

"Yeah, my mom likes it. She says that it's peaceful. So… are you alright? Will you be able to get some sleep tonight?" asked Tally.

"I should be able to. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Tally, lighting a Camel light, "Would you like one?"

He smiled, "No. I didn't even smoke the last one you gave me. I don't really smoke. It was a way to make conversation."

"Oh! Well, if this bothers you, I'll…"

"No, no. It's fine. I promise."

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you…" he sighed, "Do you ever wish you could go back in time? You know… to change something you did. Something you wish you'd never done in the first place?"

She was giving what he'd said a lot of thought. Draco could tell. "Well… I'd be lying to you if I said no. But… I'm a little glad that I can't. Because if I could, how would I learn from my mistakes and become better by it?"

"Wow. That's a good answer."

"Look… you made a mistake, but it wasn't all your fault. Now, you're doing something about it. How many people do that these days? Not a whole lot. Congratulations, Draco, you're a wonderful rarity."

He smiled. No one had ever described him like that before. "Thanks Tally. You know… you're one, too."

She smiled, "Alright… you should finish eating and I should finish smoking so we can get some sleep. We're leaving bright and early for Maine. I'll be damn if I'm losing our bet."

"We still haven't decided what the winner gets," he grinned.

"We'll discuss that when the time comes."

Draco had told Tally a small lie. He couldn't sleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes to sleep, he saw _him_. He hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in the past couple of months. The dreams, however, made sure he didn't wake up until they showed him all their horror.

Draco glanced over at Tally. She seemed so peaceful. He was both amazed and confused by this young woman. How could she stay so calm, knowing she was about to walk into the jaws of death… knowing that she might die. 'Then again,' he thought, 'what if she doesn't? What if she can actually stop him?'

It was very small hope, but at least it was hope. It was more than he'd had in a long time. It made him a little more at ease.

Draco turned over on his other side and looked out the window. It would be morning soon. With the coming of the morning, they would find themselves back on the road, bound for main.

_Another A/N: Short, I know. The next chapter will be longer. Promise. Look for the coming chapters to be much longer, especially when they finally get to London. Okay, well, this is it for now. I hope to get at least one more chapter up before Christmas. If I don't get one up then, I won't be able to get one up until the holidays are over. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Thanks so much._


	4. Four: Freddy Krueger

_A/N: Hey, guys. This chapter is a little longer than the last. I hope it goes over well. I'm going to go ahead and put two chapters up today, but I don't think there will be any more until after the holidays. Thanks so much to everyone who's reading._

_Quick Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter already, but I don't own Freddy Krueger either. He's added for a bit of comedy in the next chapter._

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**FREDDY KRUEGER**_

Draco was damn tired when they hit the road. He had to pretend to be asleep when Tally's cell phone alarm went off. Doing that made him almost really fall asleep. "Shift to the back seat, babe. This Buick is as big as a banana boat. You shouldn't have any trouble turning the back seat into a comfy bed," Tally told him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I think that place we stopped for breakfast… I can't remember the name…"

"IHops."

"Yeah. I think what I had there will hold me over for hours."

"Okay. If you're sure. You look so sleepy, though. I you'd lay down."

"No. I promise I'm fine… babe," he grinned.

She smiled. "I'll turn on some tunes. Maybe that'll help you wake up some."

She turned on the radio and a song Draco had never heard before blasted from all around. Tally looked pleased by this. "I love this song!" she exclaimed.

She began doing a little dance and then she began to sing along with the artists, "Don't 'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me! Don't 'cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me! Don't 'cha…"

"Lovely," Draco grinned.

"Whew! Yeah!" Tally laughed.

"You've gone mad!" he laughed.

"No, I'm just in a great mood," Tally smiled.

"Whatever you've been drinking, I think they should bottle it," he smiled.

"Yeah? I don't know if you can bottle it, but a good mood is easy to spread if people are willing to catch it."

'Greater words have never been spoken,' he thought.

"Promise me something, will ya?" asked Tally.

"What?"

"That on the way to Maine you'll crawl in the back seat and get some sleep. You look really tired. I need you fresh incase you need to drive for me. You can drive, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good. So will you promise me that you'll climb back there and get some sleep for me?"

He sighed, "I can't. I didn't sleep last night. I don't sleep… anymore, anyway. I have horrible dreams… the Dark Lord, he sends me horrible dreams as a threat…"

"Shit!"

Draco jumped at her sudden outburst of anger. "Who in the hell does he think he is! Freddy Krueger?"

"Who?" asked Draco, confused.

"A horror movie icon and dream invader. He terrorizes people in their dreams. It's pathetic, really. How can this fucking asshole look at himself in the mirror! Pardon my language, Draco, I'm sorry," sighed Tally, "Let Mr. I am almighty darkness come into my dream world. He'd be very sorry!"

Draco stared at Tally in awe. She appeared unafraid of the Dark Lord. How could it be? Stronger witches and wizards than both of them put together feared the Dark Lord, but Tally was completely unafraid… or appeared to be. She knew what he'd done. She knew exactly what she was heading into, but it didn't seem to phase her.

Tally lit a cigarette, and then she glanced over at him, "Draco, please don't be afraid to sleep. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's got you, in some way, shape, or form. He doesn't deserve that satisfaction. You're a good person, I know that. I don't like the idea of that son of a… Draco, I'll watch over you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you while you sleep. I'll wake you up at the first sign of a bad dream. I promise I will. Just try to sleep for a couple of hours. That's all I ask. Please?"

He thought about it for a moment. Maybe he would be alright. He was very tired. His eyelids were getting heavy just thinking about closing them for a little while. It was such a tempting thought. To have a couple of hours of sleep.

Even if he did have a bad dream, she would wake him. He had faith in that. She wouldn't let him get stuck in that horrible world for long. She would interrupt it. "Alright, Tally. I'll try to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Thank you," she smiled, warmly, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be just fine."

Draco, careful not to hit the steering wheel, climbed into the back seat. He lay down and closed his eyes, praying for the dreams to stay away. It wasn't long before Draco was fast asleep.


	5. Five: Guardian Angel

_A/N: Another quick chapter. This one is really short, but I think that it's kind of funny. I hope you guys think so, too. Once again, I don't own Freddy Krueger._

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

**_GUARDIAN ANGEL_**

Tally glanced at Draco every chance she could get, without compromising her driving. She had meant what she had said. She would make sure he didn't have to stay in one of old Voldy's dreams too long, if he had one. "Freddy Krueger wanna be," she sighed, aggravated.

Everything seemed to be peaceful for Draco so far. No violent thrashing or screaming so far. She was glad. She didn't want to have to wake him, as tired as he looked.

It was getting late in the evening and Tally hoped they'd be in Maine by tomorrow night. She figured they probably would be… maybe.

So far, Draco's dreams had been nothing to worry about. He woke up on his own, rubbed his eyes, and yawned deeply and comfortably. "That was refreshing. I needed that. I haven't slept like that in months."

Tally didn't answer. He assumed she heard him, though. "Are we in Maine, yet?" he grinned, knowing the answer was no.

Still, though, no answer from Tally. Draco wondered what was on her mind, to make her so quiet. He sat up to see if she was alright and screamed. Tally wasn't driving. 'I'm dreaming! I have to be!' he thought, horrified.

In Tally's place, there was a monster with long hair all over it's body, sharp fangs for teeth, and sharp claws for nails… and this thing was driving. "What are you!" demanded Draco.

"Krueger," replied the monster in a deep, raspy voice, "Freddy Krueger. Horror movie icon and dream invader."

Draco sat back in awe. Then he began laughing, hysterically. "It's not one of his! He didn't send this one!" Draco laughed.

"Aren't you scared, kid?" asked the monster.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite horrified. You're very scary."

Draco continued laughing.

Draco was still laughing when Tally shook him awake. "Hullo, Tally," he smiled.

"You scared me," she sighed, relieved, "I pulled the car over… you were kicking and thrashing, but… but you were cracking up."

"You would too, if you saw a big hairy monster driving the car," he laughed.

"I highly doubt it," she said, looking confused.

"I'm alright. He didn't send me any dreams. I think it was because of you. You kept his dreams away. You're my guardian angel."

"Awe," she smiled, warmly, "That's so sweet. Thank you."

"By the way, Tally… what does Freddy Krueger look like?"

Tally gave him a confused look, and then she laughed.


End file.
